Our Airs and Graces
by PierceTheVeils
Summary: Jason writes to Thalia, sharing the news of all that's transpired. Two shot, done for the Letter Challenge and Thicker Than Blood Challenge on PJFC.
1. Part One

Our Airs and Graces

Part One: Jason's News

_Hey Thalia,_

_I was hoping I'd see you again when we got back to Camp Half-Blood, but by the time the Argo II arrived, everyone said you all had already left. I guess I'll have to tell you everything this way, instead._

_How are you? I talked to Grover, and he said you were injured in battle. I hope it wasn't too bad, and so does he. _

_Oh, and what about your Hunters? Are they okay? I hope you didn't lose too many. Apparently, the battle with the Romans was bloody for both sides. And didn't you all take the first casualties? Like they found you on their way to Camp Half-Blood or something? I don't know what happened. At least the war's over, right?_

_Um, I don't remember if you've heard or not, but I don't think you did. You know your friend Annabeth? I'm told you two were close. Anyway, I don't know how to say this in a letter, but... she's dead. Died in Greece when we were fighting Gaea and the Giants. Right as Gaea was defeated, she pulled Annabeth into the earth, and buried her alive. We never got her body back._

_I swear, everyone cried on the journey back. I'm so sorry, Thalia. If it makes you feel better, I can't believe she's gone either._

_Or Leo, for that matter. Do you remember Leo? You only met him once, but... he was kind of my best friend. Festus almost shut down forever when he died. Leo built the ship with Festus as a part in it. I guess that ship's like his legacy now. I miss him._

_In other news, Percy left Camp Half-Blood. He was devastated to lose Annabeth, of course, and said he needed time to grieve. I don't blame the guy, but I hope he decides to return in the end. Everyone here looks up to him, and it almost feels like he's died too._

_Sorry to bum you out. I don't like writing it all out, either. Everything's just so sad now. And I'm sure if I traveled to Camp Jupiter, it'd be the same. There's never been this much demigod death since World War II, or so Chiron said._

_We beat Gaea. So why do we all feel like we lost?_

_Your brother,_

_Jason Grace_

* * *

><p>Thalia read the letter. Then again. And again.<p>

One of the others asked her what it was. She couldn't respond.

How could this happen? Annabeth? Percy?

She tried to pull herself up, but ended up falling flat on her face. Two of the Hunters had to help her back up. They told her once again to stay off her feet so her leg could heal, but she didn't listen to them.

Thalia looked at her brother's letter one more time, bit her lip, and cried.

**A/Ns: Okay, I know I said I was on semi-hiatus, and wouldn't be doing anything outside the multi-chaps and comps I've already started, but I was bored of doing homework. My assignment was about Greek and Roman Art for goodness sakes!**

**Anyway, sorry to bum you all out, but these are my personal theories for BoO. I think I'm already wrong on some counts, though. As for the Percy thing... you'll see what that's for later.**

**Also, this was done for both the Letter Challenge and the Thicker Than Blood Challenge on PJFC. I really need to knock out some of these challenges. I'm signed up for so many, and I'm still not finished with most of them.**

**I probably won't post the second part anytime soon, but if a lot of people really want to see it, I'll try to get it up ASAP.**

**Again, sorry for all the depressing parts, please review, and I'll see you on the far side.**


	2. Part Two

Our Airs and Graces

Part Two: Thalia's Reply

_Dear Jason,_

_I'm sorry we didn't stay for your grand return. I would've loved to talk to you as well. Though by the sound of things, it might've been for the best. I don't know what I would have done if I'd been there._

_I'm the one who leads the Hunters. I'm the one all the others expect to be strong. But it's hard. My leg was shattered, but I run ahead of the others. You understand, right? You remember now how leaders put others first, how they're the ones tasked with keeping the world spinning._

_I am a leader. I've been one for years now. But when I saw your letter... I snapped. A leader must stand, and I collapsed. Collapsed on the ground and cried my heart out. For days, I couldn't eat. It was weeks until I slept again. I still can't imagine a world without Annabeth. We'd been friends since she was seven years old. Even when I was a tree (did anyone ever tell you about that?), I always knew she was alive. I could always feel her when she was nearby. She... she and Percy were my closest friends at the camp._

_The older Hunters think they're right now. That clinging to my mortal life will only bring pain. Mortals always die, they said. It's better if you don't get yourself involved._

_But I don't know how they could do that. I mean, how could someone just let go like that?_

_That's just it. I can't let go. I can't accept that Percy's gone until I search for him myself. I've sent letters to his mother's place, but that doesn't seem to work, and I can't visit him until everyone else is healed and Artemis meets with us again. We'd lost seven Hunters in the war, and I can't allow more. I was the one who convinced them to join the battle. Blood is on my hands, and I can't layer on more or it'll never wash off._

_I'm assuming he cut contact, but is there any way you could talk to him for me? Tell him your sister's going to hunt him down to the ends of the earth until he explains his sorry excuse for a living being? I'd appreciate it._

_Oh, and I'm sorry about your friend Leo. I don't know much about him, but it sounds like he died a hero's death. May his soul rest in peace._

_Sincerely,_

_Thalia, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis_

* * *

><p>Jason stared blankly at his sister's cramped writing, not sure whether he'd be laughing or crying the last time he'd felt such a thing.<p>

Mourning was over. He wasn't sad anymore. But there was something inside that just wouldn't let him be happy again.

Jason was numb. Walking through life without a purpose, doing whatever Chiron asked him to, working toward the end. He hardly spoke aloud anymore.

Until death came and brought him to his friends, he would do nothing but wait.

* * *

><p><strong>ANs: I didn't expect to post the second part so soon, but it was a really quick write anyways. Didn't take much editing. End's a little weird, but I like it in a twisted sense.**

**That concludes my first two-shot everyone! Sorry I decided to keep up with the heavy depressing themes, but this time I wanted to show time passing, and the open wounds turning to scars. I like the idea of Jason going numb, especially since he's away from anything and everything he ever found familiar. Everything changed, and now he has nothing to hold on to. And then there's the way I really like writing Thalia. Hope she's at least somewhat IC in this letter.**

**Oh, I'd also like to thank all the kind reviewers for sharing your thoughts and opinions. I particularly wanted to thank queen sheep for giving me advice on how to improve through PM. Hope I got the emotion through a bit better this time!**

**Thanks to everyone out there for reading, please review, and I'll see you on the far side!**


End file.
